Wolf Pack
by HopeSproutsWings
Summary: After Wolf Hunt, Derek, Kit and Simon try and find a new life. But when tragedy strikes, will a wolf pack be their only hope? Who's the strange girl who saved them and WHERE IS KIT! first chapt. of sequel up.
1. Tragedy

**Well, I decided to make a sequel to Wolf Hunt and here it is. Chloe is a character in this one, but I may or may not kill her. I might just make her leave…Anyways, she'll be in this and will likely help Derek with the second part of his Change. Also, I might torture the Ed. Group some more… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I just enjoy torturing the Ed. Group, I don't own them. But if I did… MUAHAHA!**

_**New Beginnings**_

A week has gone by since Derek's capture by the Edison Group and things were getting back to normal. Or as normal as they can be. The boys were bickering in the back seat as Kit drove to their new home in Colorado. Their house in Buffalo had been compromised in the attack, so they had stayed a few days for Derek to recover then took off.

It was still a mystery how the Edison Group had found them. They had made themselves virtually untraceable, unless someone decided to call an old friend ( 'cough', Simon, 'cough')for a chat. But his boys were smart and after almost losing his brother, Simon was being more careful about who he trusted.

Derek was healing quickly, but Kit was still worried about his incomplete Change. With all the meddling the Ed. Group had done, he was worried his son might never finish fully. If he was in that much pain for the rest of his life… Kit shuddered at the thought.

Turning his attention back to the road, he frowned. A jeep wrangler had been following them for the past 30 miles. Kit was starting to get suspicious. Just as he was about to make a sudden turn, he felt a tingling in his head. And then he couldn't see. Shouting in surprise, he reached for his face as he heard Simon and Derek yelp. Realizing the trick too late, he chanted the counter-spell.

Kit felt something bash into the back bumper and cursed. They were trying to run him off the road! Derek grunted as he moved to the front and Kit carefully took his place. Derek was a cautious driver, so what he did next stunned everyone into silence. Slamming on the brakes, he spun around and raced back. The wrangler had no choice but to follow. Or at least that's what Kit was thinking when the bullets started ricocheting.

Feeling a starburst of pain in his chest, Kit gasped and looked down slowly and saw red blossoming on his chest. Simon looked over at his father and shouted something at Derek, who yelled something about 'pressure' and 'get the dish towel'. Kit's mind felt blurry and as he looked at his sons, he realized there was a good chance he wasn't going to live through this one. Blinking slowly, his eyes finally closed. They didn't open.

Simon screamed, "DAD! Derek, you have to do something! You're the genius here, not me!" But Derek didn't know either. Instead, he concentrated on driving and blocking the pain from his wounded shoulder. Things seemed to go in slow motion when a sudden explosion made the car roll wildly down from the highway until it smashed into a tree.

Then everything went black.

**I KILLED KIT! Don't worry, though. It's only temporary. Besides, our favorite little avenger is going to show up. He has a debt to pay. I'd appreciate some ideas and some inspiration would be AWESOME. **

**REVIEW! **


	2. Lovely Insanity

**So I've killed Kit, and possibly Simon and Derek. I think I have a new record! Chloe will not die, so don't kill me. I want Derek to have SOME kind of happy ending. Also, Niall's back! SURPRISE! Thanks to WiccaChick, who helped get rid of my developing writers block on the torture scene.**

**Disclaimer: I am the author of this story. But my name isn't Kelley Armstrong.**

xxX Derek's POV Xxx

Waking up was a pain in the ass. Unconsciousness was getting to be a habit now, one he had hoped to break. But no, now he was waking up to the smell of metal, gunpowder and… blood. Simon's blood. Whipping around, ignoring the pain in his head, Derek scented for Simon. When he heard a groan, he relaxed. Until Simon whispered shakily, "Derek, dad's dead. H-he died in the car, and it's my fault."

Grumbling a bit, Derek started moving to him but was interrupted when a jolt ran through wherever they were. Derek quickly realized they were in the back of a truck. Crawling cautiously over to his brother, he murmured, "I know, Simon. I smelt the blood and I knew he wouldn't live…" Taking a deep breath, he continued. "This isn't your fault. I was the one driving, so I couldn't help him. You did your best, Simon."

With a soft wail Simon started crying silently, rocking back and forth. Derek rubbed his back soothingly, managing to hide his own grief. He couldn't believe Kit was gone. He was always there to save them when they did stupid things. But now he couldn't. Biting back tears, he threw his head back and howled his loss. The people driving the car stopped abruptly. Hearing them coming around the back, he let out an involuntary snarl and got into a crouch, ready to leap.

As soon as their kidnappers opened the doors, Derek was out, snarling and glaring with glowing red-flecked green eyes. All he could hear was, _**Follow your judgment, young avenger. Kill them**__._ Somehow, he stopped himself. Instead, he took the terrified men by their throats and bashed their heads together. Grabbing the stunned-looking Simon from the back, he ran into the woods.

Stopping in a clearing, Derek turned around but couldn't meet Simon's eyes. _He'll be afraid of me._ Looking away, he started to walk deeper in the forest, his brother scrambling after him. Simon suddenly rushed forward and grabbed his arm. Squinting at his eyes, he murmured hesitantly, "D, y-your eyes…were red. When you knocked them out, I mean. _Why _were they red?" he sounded scared and Derek was ashamed. He hadn't meant to scare him.

"I don't know Simon," he whispered. Looking behind him, he faintly heard the sounds of a car engine starting up. Sighing, he said, "Let's find somewhere to sleep for the night."

Nodding, Simon took a deep breath and put himself together. He knew it didn't look like it, but Derek was hurting even more than he was. Dad had saved his life and he had failed to do the same. His brother needed him.

xxX Kit's POV Xxx

_Waking up wasn't so bad. He didn't feel tired or in pain. Hell, he didn't feel…anything. Looking around, he realized he wasn't in his car anymore. Now in a full fledged panic, he turned franticly and looked for his sons. They weren't there. __Calm. They are well, sorcerer,_ _a soft female voice said. Whipping around, he saw a white-haired woman with a raven wing tied in. She smiled at him and murmured, __We owe you our thanks, Kit Bae._

**You saved our children, sorcerer. We can never repay you for that. **_Turning slowly, he came face-to-face with a dark-skinned man with soft, soul-showing eyes. His brown hair fell in his face as he grinned in glee._

_**Thank you, Kit Bae, for being a father to my son when I couldn't. You saved our children at the risk of your life, and for that we can't thank you enough. But I have one more burden to place on you.**_

_He couldn't find the person…er, God, who had spoken. Then he remembered their lips hadn't moved when they'd talked to him and he remembered the flash of pain and then…Biting his lip, he replied_, _**What do you need me to do?**_

_**Care for my son as if he were your own, but I see you already have. Help him Change, because his will be more painful than my beloved Hannah's. Let him be your pup as well as mine.**_

_**Who are you**__? he demanded. __**What are you talking about**__?_

_Finally, the specter appeared. Kit gaped at him. He looked almost exactly like Derek. With a sinking feeling, he realized he knew what the stranger was talking about. With his long, curly dark hair and olive skin he reminded him of his son. So this was Derek's father…interesting._

_Walking forward, he snapped, __**What the hell? Did you **_**see **_**what they were doing to Derek? You're a God and you couldn't stop them. Do something to save them now. Their alone, hurt and confused. I'm not there to help them, but you, you can help **_**your **_**son for the first time in your miserable existence!**_

_Derek's father blinked in surprise. He hadn't thought the man would care so much about his pup. Grinning, he said gleefully, _**You have spirit, Kit Bae, You have been a good father to my boy and you shall continue to be. After all, what kind of father would I be if I let my son die in the forest?**

_Kit looked at him in shock_. _**Did you just say-**_

**Yes, Kit. You are going to live again. But first, look for the boys. They need you now, especially Simon. **_Gesturing, a large pool of water appeared behind him. Walking over slowly, Kit looked into it's surface. What he saw made his blood boil. His sons had been tossed in a truck, bleeding and in Simon's case, crying hysterically._

_Crouching by the pool, he watched as they woke up and Simon cried even more. He felt tears of his own threatening to spill. His heart broke further when Derek threw back his head and let loose a howl of absolute grief. Then Kit realized he wasn't alone, as the man was beside him and looking at his son. There was a longing in his eyes. With a jolt, he realized Derek and his father had never met, but the man still wanted to comfort him._

**Niall,** _the man said abruptly_. **My name. It's Niall Cain.**

_Nodding, they gazed into the pool, each watching their sons carefully for injuries. Kit watched in awe as Derek's eyes glowed green and red. Turning to Niall with wide eyes, he murmured hoarsely, __**What the HELL was that?**_

_Niall looked smug. _**That, my friend, was his angel blood. I **_**knew **_**it would show up sometime, I just didn't know when.**

_**What exactly can this do to him?**_

**Well, it makes him faster, stronger and he has better reflexes. As far as I know, that's it for the plus side. His Change will be more painful, he'll probably have trouble controlling his strength and it's possible that he'll set fire to things. Who knows?**

_Looking at the man he realized Niall wasn't completely sane. Why did he sound excited about the fact Derek could set someone on fire? Grinning, Niall turned to him and said, _**If I were sane, my job would be a lot harder.**

_Shaking his head Kit turned away to hide his smile._

_The woman came up behind him and said, __It is time to go, Kit. I hope to see you again in the future._

Gasping, Kit opened his eyes and felt his chest. A hand grasped his wrist tightly and an incredulous voice cried, "Kit! Your alive!"

Looking around, he noticed he was lying in a bed. Jason's face loomed in his vision and he yelped in shock. Jason pulled back hurriedly and started to explain. "You were lying on the side of the road. You were barely breathing, Kit. You died on the way over here, you bastard! You scared me half to death. And then you came back! What the hell happened to you, Kit?"

"That's what I'd like to know. Jason, get me a laptop. I have someone to look up."

Looking a little confused, the sorcerer got up and got his laptop. Bringing it back, he stated, "Your insane, Kit. I don't know why someone shot you and I don't want to. But this is a whole new kind of crazy. What are you doing, anyways?"

Kit stared at the laptop, or more importantly, what was on it.

_xxX The white-haired goddess Shipa (SHY-pa) is the Pagan goddess of death. With a raven wing in her hair, she guides wayward souls to the afterlife. Shipa is also the patron goddess of demons and vampires, who guard the gate to the heavens. It is believed She is one of three who give judgment on the world, also known as karma._

_The night-skinned Apolys (A-poll-ease) is the Pagan god of life. Around his neck is a string of claws from animals both alive and long extinct. It is possible for him to save a life if he chooses, but the three must agree or the laws will be broken. Apolys is the patron god of sorcerers and witches._

_The ever-changing Zypher (ZY-fur) is the Pagan god of time. He can never settle on a shape and with his wild appearance, he looks like a madman. He is the eldest of the Gods and can control the winds if need be. Zypher is the patron god of shape shifters and werewolves._

_Angel of Vengeance carries out their sentences with a joy that only comes from the psychotic. With glowing red eyes, his appearance is often seen as demonic instead of angelic. The Avenger has many names, but the closest translation is Niall Cain. There is no possibility of the Avenger ever disobeying his Lord's orders. Xxx_

"Dear god," Kit wheezed. "I just met the Gods."

Jason looked at him wide eyed, then slowly fell from his chair. Kit didn't notice. After all, he'd just been reincarnated.

xxX Chloe's POV Xxx

She woke up screaming and gasping for breath. Lunging for her bedside light, Chloe turned it on just in time to see her father crash through the door. She immediately burst out laughing. Steve Saunders was in a onesie, carrying a baseball bat over his shoulder. Chloe only laughed harder when he looked at her in absolute bewilderment.

Once she got her giggles under control, she murmured, "It was just a bad dream, dad. I'm fine. Now, why are you carrying a bat?" Blushing a little, he dropped the bat and awkwardly sat on the edge of her bed. He didn't do this often. "No reason. So what was this one about?"

Shuddering, she whispered quickly, "There was this car crash, with two men and a boy. One of the men died and the other two were taken. T-the one w-who…d-died, he was in this place with these people. T-they were…beautiful. T-two men a-and a woman. Th-they were talking about resurrection. I-it showed him and another man looking in a pool. T-then the man turned and his eyes…were red! The other man disappeared and I saw the Man and the boy, only he wasn't a man he was the red-eyed guys s-son. And…"

"Whoa, Chloe. Could you repeat that? "

"Never mind, dad." As he smiled and left, it dawned on her that the cave they were hiding in was in the woods near the house. Scrambling to her window, she opened it and looked down. Taking a deep breath, she looked calculatingly at the tree leaning near her window. Grabbing a branch, Chloe started to climb.

Well, she only climbed about halfway down before she started falling. Landing with a soft _thud! _she groaned and spit out a leaf. "That's what I get for playing spy," she whispered to herself. Getting up, she was a little sore but no broken bones. Chloe started stumbling through the forest. Tripping over a wayward tree-branch, she landed on her hands. Hissing, she cradled her now bleeding palms.

Hearing a howl, she whipped around. Terrified, she clumsily got to her feet and started to run. Again she heard the howl and Chloe yelped in panic. She had heard the wolves here were starving because of over population, that Colorado was home to one of the largest wolf packs in the world. It was also the home of the most human wolf-kills.

When she couldn't run anymore, she collapsed on the ground. Another howl came and more echoed it, but she couldn't move. Chloe heard a snarl and she turned around. Right behind her was a big red wolf, showing it's teeth in a maniacal grin. Barking, he leapt at her as she screamed for help.

xxX Derek's POV Xxx

His head shot up as he heard a howl. The wolves were hunting, and they were having luck by the sound of it. Then he heard a scream. A _human _scream.

**So again, I won't kill Chloe. I'll just put her in mortal danger so Derek can save her. Thanks for your reviews, guys! **


	3. Hidden Love

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait. I have relatives over and it's kind of distracting. But don't worry, it's only for the next week or so. Thanks for your reviews! Special thanks to WiccaChick98 and AnnieHonson and Chlerek for being with me from the start. Thanks, guys!**

**Disclaimer: Again, DP is not mine, I'm not Kelley Armstrong and if I wrote the book, not even I would read it.**

xxX Derek's POV Xxx

Head whipping around, he caught a scent in the air. Blood. Necromancer blood. Ignoring Simon's questions, he charged into the forest towards the scent and the howls. Blood boiling, a snarl built up in his throat. Derek's chest vibrated with his low growls. For some reason, whoever was bleeding was making him feel… protective.

Sprinting through the bush into dense underbrush, he flung himself at a large red wolf. Snarling, he grabbed at it's throat as it dove for his. Instead of snapping it's neck, he slammed it onto the ground. It was female, probably the alpha's mate judging by the size of her swollen belly. He would try to save her, then Derek could kill him. But apparently, it didn't work that way.

Cowering under his restraining hand, she whimpered and stopped fighting. The rest of the pack quieted as they scented the newcomer. Yelping, they leapt back. What they smelt was a powerful Alpha, one who could give them a real hunt instead of chasing after the furless ones. His glowing red eyes made their strong Alpha's mate whimper like a pup.

A snarling sandy-colored wolf walked into the tangle of trees. Snapping his maw, he glared challengingly at Derek. Ignoring the slight throbbing pain in his back, Derek snarled back and crouched low, ready for a fight. He let go of the she-wolf's throat and she leapt away to join the rest of the pack. Her cries drew the Alpha male's attention away from Derek. Using this distraction, Derek lunged at the Alpha.

When the wolf caught his scent, he got into a full blood frenzy. Snarling, he ripped and tore at Derek's chest. Howling in pain, he threw the Alpha into a tree. When he tried to get up, Derek slammed him back against the tree, fingers closing threateningly around his throat. After a brief struggle, the Alpha lay limp. Releasing the wolf, Derek straightened and looked him straight in the eye. He lowered to the ground and showed his throat.

Derek winced at the growing pain in his back. Staggering a bit, he turned to the source of the blood and froze. Sitting there was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Her strawberry blond hair shimmered gently in the moonlight with a single red streak darkening it. A small, heart-shaped face looked at him with big blue eyes. Gazing quickly at her lips, he saw they were chapped and in a perfect tiny cupid's bow.

Snapping back, he felt his anger rising. Not at her, but at himself for making this angel see his cruelty. Instead of backing down, though, he looked at her and murmured darkly, "What are you doing here? Don't you know about the wolves? You could have been killed!" Her scent was blown to him by a light breeze. Nose flaring, he smelt strawberries and lilacs. He was almost too intoxicated to hear her response.

"Your afraid _I'll _get killed? You're the one who started a fight with a two hundred pound beast! A-and look…your bleeding. Oh, g-god, are you okay? I-I'm s-s-so so-sorry! I-I'll call an ambulance.." Hearing her voice, sweet as honey with an adorable stutter, almost made him melt. Turning away, he said gruffly, "I'm fine." Turning, he began to walk away.

She got up and stumbled after him. Sighing, he waited for her and was struck by how…fragile she seemed. This girl needed to be protected, kept away from things that would corrupt her innocence. Barely controlling himself, he kept walking with her at his side. The girl asked, "What's your name? Mine's Chloe."

He nearly melted from the pure innocence in her voice. She didn't know what she was doing. If Chloe kept following him, the people who killed Kit might go for her, too. It was dangerous. Yet he let her follow, reveling in her presence. It made him feel human. Derek realized he'd found a mate in the tiny girl named Chloe.

"Derek. It's Derek."

Distracted by his thoughts, he almost missed what she said after that. "So, um, I dreamt of you, and I saw you and a blond-haired guy hiding in a cave. I'm sorry about your dad, by the way. He seemed like a good man. Anyway, I thought you might like some help. After being kidnapped and all." She might have seemed calm on the outside, but Derek could smell her panic. After all, Chloe didn't know him.

Stepping in front of her, he turned around and spoke. "Listen. I'm not going to kill you after saving you from the wolves. So relax, okay?" Speaking of the wolves, he could hear them in the forest, trailing after him as he walked. At first, Derek wondered why they were following him. Then it dawned on him, and he could have punched himself for being so stupid. He'd won the fight with their Alpha and made his mate cringe. Oh, god. He'd just made himself the Alpha male.

The look on his face must have alerted Chloe to something. "What? What's wrong?" Groaning, he sat against a tree and moaned, "I just made myself a Pack." Chloe froze and fear showed in her eyes. She was afraid of wolves. His mate was afraid of _him. _Some part of him wanted to laugh at the irony of this, but another part wanted him to pour out his deepest, darkest secrets to her and…

Abandoning that train of thought, Derek sat up then widened his eyes in horror. He'd left Simon back at the cave! Barely waiting for Chloe, he raced back to their shelter and was relieved to find a worried looking Simon sitting by a fire. Watching the smoke billow into the sky, it hit him like a train. If he could see the smoke…_so could they._

As if picking up on his thoughts, Chloe quickly started scooping sand into the fire to smother it. Simon, on the other hand, was completely clueless. Yelling, "Hey!" he tried shoving her away. Derek instantly caught her and began smothering the campfire. Simon just watched, dumbfounded.

It was too late. They heard dogs baying near by, and Derek knew there was no time to run. Sidling between Simon, Chloe and the incoming Cabal operatives, Derek shoved them back towards the cave. He wouldn't let them get hurt. Facing outwards, a deadly snarl ripped from his throat. Finally, men poured out of the forests carrying stun batons and tranquilizer darts. Their orders were to bring their prey back alive.

Simon yelled behind him, trying to push him away from the entrance to the cave. Derek didn't budge. His anger was rising, as was the pain in his back. Whimpering slightly, he shuddered. Simon stopped pushing him and whispered, "Are you okay, bro?" Still whimpering, he whispered, "My back…hurts." His whisper turned into a low moan as the ripping feeling continued.

There was silence, then hands reached up to rub at his back. After a few seconds hesitation, a second pair joined them. Chloe's soft, tiny hands were caressing his practically bare back. The pain subsided and Derek stopped whimpering. Giving all his attention to the Cabal, his jaw dropped in shock.

Surrounding the small army were dozens of wolves, large and small. All looked ready to tear their new Alpha's attacker's a new one. Blinking in disbelief, Derek moved so Chloe and Simon could see. They gasped and Simon asked in awe, "What the hell did you do?"

Chloe answered for him. "He made their Alpha submit. It proved him to be stronger and the fact that he didn't kill him showed him to be merciful." She looked surprised at what had come out of her mouth. In fact, so did Derek. It made him respect her just a little more. Turning back, he realized the wolves were looking at him.

Their eyes said, _We're ready when you are. _Understanding what they wanted, Derek gave a short bark. The Pack leapt into action, ripping and tearing at anything they could reach. Strangely unsatisfied, Derek growled and jumped into the fray. A large woman came up behind him holding a sharp hunting knife. Unable to smell her because of the blood surrounding him, Derek didn't notice her. Just as she was about to plunge the knife in his back, a tiny white wolf jumped in his place.

The knife hit the young she-wolf in the leg, hamstringing her. She looked up at Derek, eyes so full of pain, that something inside him snapped. He threw back his head and howled. The pain from before was back at full force, but Derek didn't notice. His pack was being hurt. Derek's job as Alpha was to protect them. _Our pack is hurting and dieing, boy. DO SOMETHING! _The wolf roared. And he did.

Black, thickly feathered wings burst from his back as his eyes glowed blood-rage red. The Cabal froze, then screamed as blue hellfire rained down upon them. Finally, the fight was over. The enemy was fried to a crisp and his pack was safe. Satisfied, the wolf retreated from his mind, whispering, _Well done, wolfling._

Suddenly extremely tired and in pain, Derek slumped to the ground next to the bleeding white she-wolf. For reasons unknown to him, he cooed brokenly to her, "Hush, sister." She quieted, burrowing her muzzle into the dirt. Other wolves limped over to him, tails stirring slightly. They watched him silently until he made a low grumbling noise in his throat. Then the pack rushed forward to lick at the she-wolf's wound.

Smiling slightly, Derek watched the new members of his family curl up beside each other and sleep. Then he closed his eyes and collapsed.

xxX Chloe's POV Xxx

Jaw dropped, she watched in awe as the man-wait. Boy, he was still a boy, fought with the wolves. It looked so natural for him to be fighting alongside them. Chloe thought back to what he'd said earlier. '_I just made myself a pack.' _He…was their new Alpha male.

Chloe was suddenly watching as a woman got ready to plunge a knife into Derek's back. She screamed, "NO!" And suddenly she knew. From the moment she saw him, she'd known he was the one. When he'd saved her, god, did he look like an avenging angel. Chloe saw past his acne ridden face, his attitude and even his snarling. What she saw was her soul mate. She wasn't ready to give up on love yet.

Pushing past her fear, she almost leapt from the cave to his side but stopped herself in time to see a tiny wolf save Derek. Everything that happened next was a blur.

Derek started convulsing. The blond-haired boy tried to run to him and couldn't get past a large red wolf, who was nudging him back against the wall. Finally, as they watched in wonder, huge black wings tore themselves from his back. Blood ran down his back from the hideous wound as fire fell from the sky like rain.

When it was over, Derek fell to his knees beside the white wolf and rubbed her head. Blood still gushed from his back and as they watched, he turned paler and paler. Eventually, he collapsed. Running up to his brother, the blond whispered to his unconscious, whimpering brother, "It's okay, D. Your okay." Chloe fell to her knees beside him and trailed her hand along the dark, shimmering wings.

Suddenly the boy turned to her and asked curiously, "Who are you, anyway? I'm Simon, Derek's brother."

Looking up at him shyly, she whispered, "Chloe. Derek saved me from the wolves who were trying to eat me."

Simon nodded, then turned back to Derek and murmured something in his ear that made him relax. Derek sighed, then swallowed dryly. Chloe started absently massaging his shoulders and was surprised to hear a soft grumbling sound coming from his chest. She peered at Simon and whispered, "We need to clean this before it gets infected." Nodding, Simon then ran into a problem.

How were they going to get Derek into the cave?

xxX Kit's POV Xxx

Looking anxiously at his breakfast, Kit warily poked it with his fork. It was _supposed _to be pancakes, but really? It looked like a cat had puked all over his plate. At that thought, Kit turned slightly green. He'd offered to make breakfast, but since he'd been brought back to life recently, Jason apparently thought he shouldn't have to do anything. That included cooking.

Pushing the plate away, he announced, "I'm not hungry." In truth, he was starving, but there was no way on earth he was going to eat _that. _Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" He wanted any excuse he could not to eat it. Rushing to the door, he opened it and fell flat on his ass.

Standing there was one Niall Cain, beaming like a proud father. He soon learned why.

"Derek has wings!" The Avenging Angel announced excitedly.

Not so much exciting for Kit as it was terrifying. Looking at the man in shock, his eyes rolled back in his head as he fainted. Peering down at him, Niall asked the confused looking Jason, "Was it something I said?"

**Alright, and that concludes the first love scene I've ever done. Of course, no love scene is complete without gore. Also, I don't plan on Derek keeping the wings. I'll probably just make them pop up randomly for the next few chapters. As for the fire, I don't think I'll let that happen again. It makes the fights too easy. REVIEW!**


	4. Simon's reflection

**I is BACK! My exams are done, so I'm not working my butt of studying. I'll most likely be writing a lot during the summer, so I need ideas in advance for other chapters. Just say where you want them, and I'll see what I can do. And… on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Darkest Powers would be horrible if I ever got my hands on it. ("shudders")**

xxX Simon's POV Xxx

Panting and gasping for air, Simon looked over to check on Derek. Blood was still gushing from the hideous wound on his back, no matter how much pressure the Chloe girl was putting on it. She met his eyes, and they shared a worried look. Simon was trying to be careful, but when you were dragging a two hundred pound werewolf, even a few meters, you couldn't exactly be picky about little things like terrain. Or comfort, apparently.

Hearing Derek's feverish whimpers made Simon grit his teeth. Digging his heels in the mulch, he heaved his brother the rest of the way into the cave. Chloe was immediately beside him, checking his temperature. The fever had shown up soon after Derek collapsed. Simon dragged his feet and fell to hi knees beside his brother, stroking the black wings soothingly. They twitched in response, but Derek himself didn't move.

"We need bandages," Simon urged Chloe. "Could you go into town and buy some? I might be recognized, but you, you live here. So please-"

"I'll go to my house and get some," Chloe promised, cutting off Simon's terrified rant. He was upset, and Chloe knew he'd do anything for his brother. That was a good thing to know. He panted and stared at her incredulously. "G-go home? You had a house near here all along and you DIDN'T TELL ME!" Simon was pissed, but not at Chloe. At himself. He had started this mess in the first place. If he hadn't wanted to stay for the finals, Derek wouldn't have gotten captured. They wouldn't be in this mess. Dad would be alive.

Feeling tears welling in his eyes, Simon turned away. Chloe got up, looked him straight in the eye and murmured, "He _will_ be okay. We'll take care of him, and… oh, my god. I left the house and it's nearly morning! My dad will be freaking out and, and," She panted, her voice finally giving out. Swallowing the worry she felt for Derek, she whispered, "I can't help you if I'm grounded. H-he'll d-d-die before d-dad let's m-me out o-of m…my room!"

Simon looked into her eyes and couldn't help but notice how deep they were. Like he was drowning in clear, blue skies… shaking his head, Simon banished those thoughts. They would lead to nothing but trouble. Not wanting to be lost again, he stared determinedly at the ground as he said, "Go home, Chloe. We'll be here if you need us." Crouching down, he began smoothing Derek's disarrayed feathers.

But when he turned, he saw Chloe biting her lip anxiously. Timidly, she said in embarrassment, "Um… I-I don't know where I'm going." Looking at her, all Simon could see now was a well-dressed little rich girl, unable to survive on her own. Always waiting for others to save her. Later, he realized just how wrong he really was.

Derek moaned and trembled, pain seeming to have invaded his unconsciousness. Tenderly, Chloe reached down and brushed a strand of sweat-soaked hair away from his face. Simon frowned as he looked at the gaping wounds in Derek's back. Was it just him, or was there more swelling than before? His eyes widened as realization crashed down on him. The wounds were infected. Why hadn't he seen this? The symptoms were there, he just hadn't noticed them.

Cursing, he leapt past a stunned looking Chloe into the trees. They'd passed a stream when Derek had been dragging him. Now if only he could find it… Stumbling, he fell right into the tiny trickle of water. Ripping off a piece of his shirt, Simon soaked it thoroughly before racing back to his brother. Quickly, he told Chloe to hold Derek still. Then he crouched next to him and, using the cloth, began roughly washing it.

Derek tensed as soon as the cloth touched his back. Biting his lip, Simon reached over and rubbed his brother's neck. He slowly relaxed. Realizing there were rocks buried in the wound, he and Chloe shared a worried look. Understanding dawned in her endless blue eyes. She moved closer to Derek and pulled his head onto her lap Whether it was her scent or the feeling of her skin, he made a soft grumbling sound deep in his throat. Using this as a distraction, Simon quickly started pulling out the rocks.

Simon tried to ignore Derek's whimpers, but found it was impossible. Stopping, he sighed and ran a hand over the big black wings that had caused this mess. They were unbearably soft. Simon looked at Chloe in astonishment and she smiled at him when she saw what he was doing. Stroking Derek's sweat-soaked hair, she whispered, "Soft, aren't they?" He nodded wordlessly. Simon had just realized how…amazing she was. Sitting in the dirt soothing his brother, no one had ever done that before. He realized he had fallen for the little rich girl, and he had fallen hard.

Swallowing, his eyes truly looked at her for the first time. Chloe was short, but that didn't seem to stop her from getting into Derek-sized trouble. Perfectly shaped lips were parted in a smile as she gazed at Derek's feverish face. Her eyes…he couldn't look at them. They were too beautiful. Then he realized that smile should be his, not Derek's. He had let dad die…

_No. Derek deserves someone to love him. Besides, I can find someone else. He can't. _Feeling ashamed of his thoughts, Simon walked back to the stream, trying not to think. Dipping the clothe into the stream, he looked at his reflection in the water. Simon stared long and hard, realizing that what he saw was actually kind of normal. What did Derek see when he looked at _his _reflection? The monster everyone thought he was, or the person he and dad had saved?

Shaking his head, Simon headed back to the cave. To his amazement, Derek was sitting up with Chloe's help. Running over to his brother, he threw his arms around Derek in a huge hug. Simon smiled when Derek put an arm over his shoulder in response. He couldn't believe it! The fever was gone. Releasing his brother, he grinned hugely and punched him in the shoulder. Derek mock growled at him, shoving him a little. It soon turned into a full on wrestling match, with Chloe laughing softly at their antics.

Panting, Simon shoved him off. His eyes widened when Derek flared his wings to keep balanced. Derek looked at the wings in total bewilderment. Reaching over, he poked and prodded at them. When they twitched, he jumped a foot in the air. Simon burst out laughing along with a giggling Chloe. Derek glared at them huffily, then let out a low snarl. Wolves leapt out of the bushes surrounding the cave, echoing his snarl.

Derek turned to them and grumbled deep in his throat. Whining and growling, the wolves seemed to understand what he was saying. Tongues lolling, they sat around Derek. The tiny white wolf limped into the clearing and settled in Simon's lap. He froze, then absently started stroking her silky muzzle. She raised her head and licked his cheek. The hugely pregnant red wolf lied down beside Chloe, putting a protective paw on her arm. Derek grinned and started 'talking' to his new pack. They almost seemed to nod before they raced off into the trees.

At their questioning looks, he stated, "I told them to go hunting." Then he turned to Chloe and asked, "Do you know how to get home?" when she shook her head, his lips twitched and he said, "Follow me." Walking into the forest, he didn't even wait for them before he was hidden from view. Exchanging an exasperated look, they followed the trail of black feathers.

They found Derek waiting for them in a copse of trees. Gesturing them forward, his wings twitching in annoyance, he showed Chloe the path she'd taken in great detail. Pointing out landmarks, he explained how to get from her house to the cave and back again. What stunned them both was when Chloe got on her tip-toes and planted a kiss on his cheek. Blushing madly, she stuttered, "S-see you t-t-tomorrow, boys!" Stumbling, she made her way up the path while Simon laughed insanely at Derek's face. There was the hint of a blush starting on his cheeks.

Grumbling, Derek shoved him away and walked quickly back to the cave, with Simon laughing all the way.

Chloe's POV

Still blushing, she ran clumsily home. Chloe couldn't _believe _she had just done that! Oh, god. How did he react? Did he even like her? _I am SO stupid! _she raged at herself. _Why would he love me, of all people? _involuntarily, she went back to when he'd saved her. How wildly gorgeous he seemed. So perfect, and maybe, just maybe, he could be all hers. _Oh, who am I kidding? He probably has a girlfriend. _

Just then, her friend Liz popped up. Liz had died three months ago in a car accident, which no one had lived through. Somehow, she managed to find Chloe and had decided to help her new friend. After all, who else is going to help the tiny little rich girl find the perfect fashions? Liz looked at her excitedly and said, "Don't think like that, Munchkin! You should have seen his face after you left. He looked _sooooo _happy! Seriously, he's got it bad for you!"

Chloe's blush intensified as she thought about what Liz had just told her. Seeing she was being ignored, Liz rolled her eyes and disappeared again. Chloe didn't notice, keeping all her focus on the happy thoughts running through her head. _He likes me? Tall, dark and deadly…could he be all mine? _Reaching her house, she listed the things she would need to buy for her boys. _My boys? Since when? _She giggled nervously.

_Bandages, anti-biotic cream, clothes, insulin, test strips…_ Chloe remembered her shock when Derek told her Simon was diabetic.

Flashback

_Chloe watched anxiously as Derek's eyes fluttered open. She was about to call for Simon when he put a rough hand over her mouth. When she was quiet, he took it off and whispered, "I heard what Simon asked you for. Do you think you could get a few more things?" when she said yes, he looked around quickly then whispered, "We need test strips, insulin…stuff like that. You think you could get some?" At Chloe's questioning look, he admitted, "Simon's Diabetic. I don't know how much more he has, so could you buy some?" She nodded just as Simon walked into the small clearing._

_End flashback_

She was amazed at how much they trusted her. She just hoped they weren't wrong.

Kit's POV

Groaning, Kit Bae opened his eyes groggily. Blinking away the dark spots, he leapt back when he saw two faces peering down at him a little too closely. Niall gave a huge grin when he saw the sorcerer awake. Reaching behind his back, he produced two perfectly made pancakes drizzled with maple syrup. Kit barely stopped himself from snatching them out of the angel's hands. He practically inhaled them.

Jason looked hurt. "And _what, _exactly, was wrong with _my_ pancakes?" He and Niall just stared at him in utter disbelief. Jason huffed, then stormed away. Kit turned to Niall and, remembering what he'd been told before he'd passed out, Demanded, "What do you mean, Derek has wings?" The angel's smile faded into a worried frown.

"I don't know. All I got was this huge burst of anger when I looked for him. If you looked out the window about an hour ago, you would have seen hellfire falling from the sky like rain." Niall paused, then beamed, "I'm so proud! He killed at least fifty Cabal agents, not to mention a Saint Cloud woman." Absently, he murmured, "By the way, I found them. Actually, a girl found them. If we follow her, we should be able to get them out of there."

Kit stared at him curiously. "When did you start caring?"

Looking surprisingly serious, he replied, "I've always cared." Then, grinning insanely, he said, "Now lets go find the boys before the bears eat them."

And that was the end of Niall's first and only serious moment.

**Again, sorry it took me a while to update. I had relatives over who disapprove of using technology more than a radio. Especially hours on end! This chapter was surprisingly hard to write. Oh, and I made a mistake on something. Diabetes causes high blood SUGAR, not blood pressure. Thanks to the person who told me that. I feel like an idiot because this was actually explained to me not that long ago. I'll update again as soon as I can!**


	5. Missing You

**Alright! I've decided to make not three, but four stories in this series! Thinking about it, I wanted to make sure Derek gets a good happily ever after, especially after I tortured him so much. So, four stories. Thank you for you reviews! You keep me writing! **

**Disclaimer: Still not mine…. ("cries like baby")**

Derek's POV

It was…strange. Simon was the only one beside him, but he could _feel_ the wolves running through the forest. Derek longed to be with them, sprinting through the trees with only the thrill of the hunt. He wanted to, so badly it hurt. There were only two things that kept him in the cave. Simon and Chloe.

Against his will, he had developed feelings for her. He dreamt about her while he was unconscious, Chloe's scent drove him wild and the feel of her skin- No, he wouldn't think of her. Derek couldn't, or else he might realize she wasn't there with him now. His wings twitched and Derek reached back to absently rub them. So much had changed in one night. He and Simon were homeless, he had a pack, wings, a mate… but Simon had nothing. Everything that was grounding him here was driving his brother away.

Biting his bottom lip, he turned to look at the sleeping Simon. A small smile graced his lips. Simon was curled up against the cave wall, sucking his thumb. Derek's lips twitched as he tried and failed to hold back a laugh. An inquiring chirp was heard from behind him. He turned and saw the white wolf that had saved him looking at him strangely. Smiling wryly, he said, "You can change back now. I know what you are." It had taken a minute, but he'd finally placed the scent.

The she-wolf grinned, showing it's teeth in a lopsided smile. Her form blurred and standing in her place was a short teenage girl. He took in her hip-length white curls and husky blue eyes. She smiled at him and murmured, "It's about time, alpha boy. I thought I was going to have to spell it out for you." Her voice was melodic and blue eyes sparked with mischief and amusement. Thankfully, she wasn't naked. The girl was wearing tight buckskin pants and a white T-shirt. The pants had a hole in them, showing a ragged, healing wound.

"Who are you, shape shifter?" Derek demanded. He didn't trust her, but if she was going to kill them she'd have done it a long time ago. The way she looked at Simon reassured him of that. She was practically drooling over his bare chest.

She glanced at Simon quickly before she murmured, "Lily Fern, at your service. Now, who are _you, _alpha?" Lily mocked him.

"Derek Souza," he grumbled. Lily glanced at Simon again, her eyes soft and loving. He'd heard once that shifters fall in love instantly and for the rest of their lives. Apparently Lily had found her mate in Simon. Grinning, Derek realized he'd found someone to keep his brother grounded. With her attitude and mysteriousness, she could keep Simon guessing for a long time.

Sighing, she turned back to him, sat down beside Simon and licked her lips nervously. Blinking a few times, she whispered, "I'm guessing you know why I have to stay." When he nodded, she continued. "I-I love him. I don't know why, I just do. God, he's so beautiful…this is the first time I've loved anyone, Derek Souza. It scares me." A few tears fell from her eyes. Simon moaned and rolled over in his sleep. Amazingly, he placed a hand on her leg.

Derek had to smile at the look of total adoration on Lily's face. She appeared to shake it off, as she gently placed his hand back on the ground. Lily brushed her lips against his cheek, lingering as she stood and slowly exited the cave. Derek watched the pain in her eyes as she left, and couldn't help but sympathize with her. Chloe was his mate. She had left him and was undoubtedly feeling the pain just as much as he was.

As soon as Lily left, Simon woke up looking dazed. Realizing his thumb was in his mouth, he quickly pulled it out and wiped it on his jeans. Looking up at Derek, he asked, "Was someone here? I thought someone kissed my cheek."

Derek gave his brother a slight smile and murmured, "Don't look at me."

Lily's POV

As soon as she'd seen him, Lily had known he was the one for her. Simon was the first person she'd actually felt for. Her family had died in a Cabal attack when she was three. The wolves had found her and Lily became one of them. All this time, all she'd known was the hunt. No love or joy. The only thing Lily had expected of her life was to live and die with the pack. Now she had something to live for.

Lily smiled slightly even as she felt the pain in her heart. She would watch over him for the rest of her life, whether he loved her or not. Of course, if he didn't, Lily would almost absolutely go insane just like the others who's mates had rejected them. _When you have something to lose, guard it with your life. Because sometimes, the one your guarding IS your life._ That's what her father had said to her right before he died.

She didn't miss them. At first, it surprised Lily at how little they had meant to her and how cold-hearted she was. Then she'd realized she already had her family, the one that had found and fed her when Lily was alone. But just as her father had told her, Simon was her life. If she lost him, she could never go on by herself. It was strange how much she depended on a boy she didn't now. Lily resolved herself to finding out all she could about her beautiful Simon.

Swallowing hard, Lily's form blurred again as she turned back into a wolf. Of course, she could make herself bigger, but why should she? Simon thought this form was beautiful. He'd told her so, just before Derek had asked the pack to hunt. God, his hands were so warm on her pelt…

Lily forced herself to go hunting. Finding an Elk trail, she focused her mind on nothing but the path. Catching the scent, she howled and started tracking. The pack howled in response. She knew they would be there in time for the kill. She couldn't run, so Lily limped stealthily up on her prey. It was good to be free. Slowing down, Lily spotted a large buck. She crept closer as she heard the pack drawing nearer. When she deemed them close enough, she pounced.

Startled, the buck bounded away. Straight into the pack. Yelping, they leapt around it, distracting it long enough for Lily to look it square in the eye. The buck was sick, so sick the herd had left it behind. Lily could see it in his eyes that he was ready to die, so she leapt at it's throat. Just like that, the hunt was over. Ripping off a haunch, she started dragging it back to the cave. Back to Simon. Lily had made her choice. She would tell him.

It was a long walk, but she made it. Limping heavily, Lily dragged the meat into the cave and dropped it beside Derek. He looked at her in confusion until he saw the resolve in her eyes. Nodding, he took the haunch and started cooking it over the small fire he'd had ready. Panting heavily, she staggered to Simon and sat in his lap again. Her love smiled, then frowned at the blood leaking from her injured leg. Lily's heart skipped a beat when she saw the concern in his eyes. Raising her head, she licked his chin.

Sighing in contentment, Lily snuggled up to Simon's chest. Her ears pricked when they started talking and she knew she'd have to move soon. Derek was telling her love what she was. Whimpering slightly, she readied herself for her mates hatred.

Simon's POV

Looking at the beautiful white she-wolf, Simon noticed blood dripping onto his jeans. Lifting it's leg, he saw it had reopened. For some reason, this sent a jolt of panic through his heart. Snow, as he called her, licked his chin. If she wasn't a wolf, he could have sworn she was human.

Turning to Derek, he asked, "Do we have anything to cover this with? She made herself bleed again." Derek gave him a secretive grin and said, "I think Lily can take care of herself, Simon. She's perfectly capable of bandaging her own wounds, but I'm sure she would prefer if you did it." He could have sworn Snow was glaring at Derek. He must have seen it, too, because he said, "Don't look at me that way! You told me to explain."

Simon was confused. Was Derek arguing with a wolf? He felt Snow get off his lap to nip Derek's fingers. Chuckling, he complained, "Come on, Lily! Leave me alone." Instead, she dove at him. Knocking him over, she started play-wrestling with him. It was no surprise when Derek pinned her. It was a surprise, however, when she yelped and started scrambling at his belly. Simon instantly knocked him off. Picking her up, he saw that her leg wound had been completely torn open.

Anxiously, he urged, "Derek, just get me something to make a bandage out of! I need to take care of this wound." Simon gently laid her on the floor and turned to get the ripped T-shirt he'd taken off earlier from Derek. When he turned back to Snow, a slender hand took the cloth from him. Looking up slowly, he saw sitting there the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on. White curls touched the ground as soft ice-blue eyes gazed at him. He could clearly see wild curves and toned muscles under her clothes.

There was awe in her eyes as she looked at him. Getting up, she traced his face with her delicate fingers. Running them along his eyes, cheekbones and nose, she finally came to his lips. Lingering, she stared at them longingly. Strangely enough, he couldn't bear to see her this way. Catching her eye, he placed his lips over hers. The kiss started soft and sweet, but turned into fiery hot passion. They had to stop, gasping for air.

She touched her lips wonderingly as Simon stared at her in awe. "Lily," he whispered breathlessly. This beautiful creature was Lily, and she was all his. Simon sat down, dragging his wolf-girl with him. She giggled as she landed in his lap, blushing slightly. He ran his hands through her long locks of hair, burying his face into her shoulder. Lily smelled like pine trees and wildflowers, with a hint of rust. Blood? Frowning, he looked at her leg. It had stopped bleeding, but looked red and puffy.

"Stay here," Simon whispered as he raced off to the stream. Feeling heady, he thought dreamily about his Lily. Then he realized he knew absolutely nothing about her. _Guess I'll just have to find out, _he thought grinning. Racing back with the remains of his tattered, now soaking shirt, Simon thought of things he needed to know about Lily. Like if she was single.

Kit's POV

Despite Niall's less than encouraging speech, Kit was anxious to find his boys again. After all, they DID think he was dead. But _this _was overkill. Sighing, he threw down his binoculars and hissed to Niall, "Don't you have something better we can do? All we've seen is a teenage girl going to Walmart and the drug store! What's wrong with that?"

Niall smirked. "Did you see what she bought? Ten packs of heavy duty bandages, insulin, test strips, antiseptic, the works. If I'm not mistaken, Simon is diabetic. _She _is not. Not to mention, if Derek just grew his wings there's going to be two gaping holes in the middle of his back. Gaping holes in the wild equals infection. That's why she bought bandages and antiseptic. And Walmart-"

"Did you just say Derek has massive wounds on his back? That are most likely infected? And you _DIDN'T TELL ME SOONER!" _Casting a quick tracking spell on the girl, Kit dove at Niall. He was furious! His son could possibly be bleeding out, relying on a teenage girl on a shopping spree to save his life, and Niall just happens to mention it like he's talking about the weather. What's wrong with that picture?

Flaring his wings, the avenging angel leapt into the air away from the angry father. Looking pissed, he demanded, "Do you think I'm not worried? It's either this or a maniacal killing spree! And guess what? _You'll _probably be the first one I kill!" Kit raised his hands in surrender, taking deep, soothing breaths. He could see Niall doing the same. Suddenly, the tracking spell tugged at him. Closing his eyes, a path started forming in his mind's eye. Straight to the woods. Grinning in relief, he murmured to the now excited Niall, "She's leading us right to them."

Niall threw back his head and laughed.

**And there it is! In most of the stories I've read, Simon doesn't get a girl, and it makes me kinda sad. Also, Lily will be really important in further chapters and in the sequel. I AM getting a little tired of hurting Derek…**


	6. Memories

**I was a little worried about Simon and Lily's relationship. Like the fact she lives wild and he lives with his family. I didn't know how to put the two together until I heard a song on the radio. I don't know what it's called, but I know I'm definitely not going to kill off Lily. Also, thanks for your reviews. Because of you, I wrote my longest chapter yet!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not well known. Kelley Armstrong is. Therefore, I am not Kelley Armstrong or the author of DP. ("sniffles sadly")**

Simon's POV

Lily was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. So beautiful she was almost unapproachable. Almost. Sprinting back to the cave, Simon thought about things he needed to know about the girl. _Does she have siblings? A home? A boyfriend? _His head was so full of questions he almost ran into a tree. _Did she really love him? _The very thought made his heart ache. If she didn't, if she was just playing with him, Simon knew he could never love another.

When he saw her again, his breathing stopped. Lily was sitting in front of the cave with three wolf pups playing in her lap. Snapping and snarling, they were trying to tug a bone away from her hands. When he knew she wasn't paying attention, he snuck up on her and kissed her head. She looked up and absently let the wolflings have the bone. Rising smoothly, she planted an intoxicating kiss right on his lips. Lily knew his doubts, and she had just erased them. She whispered in his ear, "I love you, Simon Bae. Never forget that."

Stunned, he gazed at her in awe. All his questions had been forgotten the minute he laid eyes on her. Instead, Simon whispered back, "I love you too, my lovely Lily." She giggled and blushed. Blue eyes lighter than the sky blinked at him shyly. She was all his, no matter how long he'd known her for. Derek could have Chloe. He had his flower. Coming back to himself, he realized she was asking him a question. "…have any family?" Hearing that, he froze.

Dad was dead. Other than Derek, that was the only family he had. The night's events had made him forget that the man who raised him was gone. Simon swallowed hard as his legs gave out and tears poured from his eyes. He could distantly feel Lily kissing away the tears before he curled up into a ball and hid his face. Then she screamed for Derek before everything went black.

Flashback

"_Focus, Simon! Remember the spell and push Derek back. Come on, you can do it son!" Simon focused on his brother and murmured the knock-back spell his dad was teaching him. So far, it was the only one he could do right. It didn't seem to matter to Kit, who beamed at his every accomplishment. When he got frustrated, his father would put him in his lap and tell him stories while Derek sat beside them listening. If he could do this, then Kit would let him try another more complicated spell._

_Trying as hard as he could, Simon realized his mistake to late. He'd thought so much thought about his father's praise that he'd forgotten to hold back with his brother. As a result, Derek flew straight into the brick walls of the house, the opposite way he'd been aiming. Hearing a crack, his father cried out and they ran to Derek. He sat up, but they saw the blood and the stunned look in his eyes. Kit gently sat him on his lap and started prodding the bleeding wound. Derek winced, but didn't cry. Simon, on the other hand, was bawling his eyes out._

_Reaching behind him, Kit brought Simon to his side. Before he could speak, Derek beat him to it. "It's alright, Simon. Let's try again. You can do it!" Simon gazed at him through his tears, then launched himself at his brother and bawled into his chest. Derek was slightly bigger than him, so he didn't fall at the collision. He just wrapped his arms around his brother and rocked him gently._

_When he was finished, Simon sniffled and stepped back. Derek asked softly, "Do you want to try again?" Kit looked at his sons and nodded in encouragement. Blinking back his tears, Simon nodded and stepped back to stand against the opposite fence. Derek stood near the wall and smiled. Putting all his focus on his brother, he managed to give Derek a light push until he was against the wall. Kit beamed at him proudly and Derek tackled him to the ground. Forgetting about practice, Simon happily play-wrestled with his brother._

_End Flashback_

Simon felt warm hands pick him up and cradle him like a baby. Oddly enough, it didn't embarrass him. He knew it was Derek and he was familiar with his brother. Derek wouldn't let him out of his sight for a long time, not until he knew Simon was okay. That was one of the worst things about Derek- everyone else came first. Just like with the knock-back spell, all he had cared about was Simon getting the practice he needed. Now he was putting aside his own grief to look after Simon. Just like he always did, and always would.

Forcing a laugh, Simon slid away from his brothers grip. He felt shaky, and Lily must have seen because she gently lowered him to the floor. She placed his head in her lap and started whispering sweetly in his ear, smoothing his hair. Lily started telling him the story of her pack and why she was alone. By the end of it, he knew she was worse off than he ever was.

"When I was three, the Cortez's came for my father. I don't know why, or what he did to capture their attention, but they wanted him. Nothing stops a Cabal family from getting what they want, especially not a three year old girl. My parents hid me under the deck before they stormed the house and burnt it to ruin. I stayed where they put me, hearing mom scream as she burnt alive. My father tried to get to her, but they held him away from the fire. You could tell he wanted to join her, and after the house fell his soul just…died. He gave up on life the second she stopped breathing. That man never came back for me, never rescued me from the burning wreck of our house."

Lily stopped and swallowed hard. Simon gently kissed her nose, whispering for her to continue. It was hard to believe anyone would leave a toddler to burn, even if they themselves didn't want to live anymore. Not even a cold-hearted Cabal deserved that.

"Days later, the pack found me. I knew they were starving and would probably eat me rather than save me, but I didn't care. I touched the alpha female, hoping she would care enough to take me into the pack. My father had told me stories about the wolves, how they would adopt lost human children and let them run with the pack. But he was always drunk, so there was no way of knowing if it was true. So I tried, and as soon as I touched her, burning pain made me scream. I turned into a wolf, only a pup, and the alpha female adopted me as her own. That's why I'm still alive today."

A few tears fell from her eyes, and Simon sat up to wipe them away. Impossibly, he loved her even more now. The fact that she told a past full of pain to him showed him that Lily truly trusted him. Tears of his own flowed down his face as he locked lips with her. Their tears dripped to form a puddle on the ground. They weren't aware of anything around them. Except each other.

Derek's POV 

He felt like he was intruding on a private moment, so Derek quietly got up and walked deep into the forest. Seeing Simon and Lily made him wonder if Chloe would ever be like that with him, but he knew it wasn't possible. Not for him. His life was an actual horror movie, one Derek couldn't just turn off and walk away from. This was real and he was sick of it. What would Simon's life have been like if Kit hadn't brought him home? Like Andrew had once told him, 'You're like a plague, killing everything around you.' He couldn't believe the man was right.

Derek knew if he told anyone about how he felt, they would treat him like a baby. Telling him everything was alright and that it wasn't his fault, even if it was. All he needed right now was Chloe, and his father alive. Chloe was due to stop by sometime today, but he missed her all the same. It seems like everyone he loves suffers when he can only sit and watch.

Choking back tears, Derek punched a nearby tree as hard as he could. With an echoing snap, the strong sapling fell to the forest floor. Sobbing, he collapsed to the ground and buried his head in his hands. Oh god, it was all his fault! If Kit had never met him, he would be alive and Simon wouldn't be alone. _Well, mostly alone, _he thought wryly. He has Lily to keep him occupied. On the other hand, though, If Kit hadn't adopted him he would have gone through tortures no man could survive.

Flashback

_One morning, five year old Derek looked up expectantly as the door opened to admit Kit Bae. Standing, he shyly made his way over to the sorcerer and handed him a picture that he'd colored. It showed Kit and Simon trying out spells. It was actually quite good for a boy his age, and he'd been proud of it. Derek had made it while the scientists were planning his execution._

_Kit looked at it, then at him. Blinking slowly, he murmured, "It's very pretty, Derek. Why don't you make one for yourself?" Staring at him in confusion, Derek didn't answer. Kit already knew why. He didn't have enough time between tests to do anything more than moan. This picture had taken him over a month to draw. Sighing, Kit sank down to his knees and gave him a hug. Flinching in pain and surprise, he backed away._

_Derek could smell the worry drifting off the man in waves. Letting out a deep breath, he whispered hoarsely, "They were testing my pain tolerance yesterday." Covering his tiny body were cuts both shallow and deep, long and short. Some were still leaking blood, but the majority of them had scabbed over long ago. Seeing the older ones, Kit's breath hissed through his teeth. He'd never shown the sorcerer what they did to him. The way he told it, the torment was nothing at all._

_Looking at all the scars, the sorcerer said quietly, "I'm going to get you out of here tonight. People who are willing to help are coming with me, so if they come to get you, follow them. Do you understand?" Derek nodded solemnly. He would wait._

_That night, barely conscious from that days testing, Derek listened and waited for the sorcerer. Finally, just past three AM, an explosion rocked the science lab. Sitting up and grasping his ribs, he staggered towards the door. It burst open before he got there, showing a woman with long, curly blond hair. She gestured at him to hurry, then picked him up and cradled him to her chest. She cooed to him softly, stroking his hair and rocking him. Derek relaxed and snuggled closer while she started to run._

_Finding Kit and the others, she screamed, "I've got him! Now let's get out of here before they realize what we have." A man hurried up to her, but before he could make it there was a single gunshot. Gasping, the woman fell to her knees grasping her chest. Blood dripped from her mouth as she fell to the floor. She twisted to the side so she didn't squash Derek, then with one gasping breath, she died. A teenage girl scooped him up while the man cradled her still form, whispering, "Sarah, come on, baby. Breath!" He smelt like Kit. A sorcerer._

_Giving up, he looked at Kit and hissed, "This is your fault. My wife is dead because you wanted to save a monster!"_

_Kit gazed at him sadly and said, "Derek's not a monster, he's a person. Samantha believed it and you should too." When the man looked down in shame, he whispered to the teen, "Come on, Kayla. Let's get him out of here." The shifter nodded and, glancing back at Samantha's body, the group left the building for good. Together, they vowed to defeat the Cabal and Edison group someday, with Derek asleep in Kit's arms. All but Andrew, who glared at the sleeping boy in hatred. With blood and soot still streaking his face, the man vowed to kill Derek. No matter what the cost. When no one was listening, the grieving man hissed to the sleeping boy, "You are like a plague. You will kill everyone around you, everyone you love, until there is no one left." Then, unnoticed, he walked into the shadows. Derek opened his eyes and silently cried._

_End Flashback_

Remembering what he had done to Kit's best friend still made him sick to this day. He remembered Sarah's warm touch and soothing voice, but he couldn't remember her face. This was what he did. He took families and tore them apart. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He broke down and silently began to cry.

Chloe's POV

She had stopped at Wal-Mart to find clothes for Simon and Derek. They hadn't told her, so she had to guess their sizes. Actually, Liz guessed their sizes. She was the best at this sort of thing. Humming to herself, Chloe wondered if her father suspected anything. After all, she _did_ come downstairs that morning wearing previously new, now tattered PJ's with giant bags under her eyes. She couldn't help but frown at the worried look she'd seen in his eyes. He cared about her, and Chloe was lying to him about everything.

Swallowing hard, she went to the cashier to purchase the clothes. She looked at Chloe in disbelief. Looking at the credit card, she asked, "Um, miss Saunders, you do realize this is _men's _clothing? None of this could possibly fit you. Would you like me to show you to something more appropriate?" Chloe couldn't believe her ears! Was this sales lady calling her and idiot? Mustering all her rich girl haughtiness, (which wasn't much) she said, "I'm buying these for my boyfriend and his brother. They don't have much money, I do, so I thought I'd do them a favor."

Her charade seemed to have worked because the snoopy sales lady blushed and stammered, "L-let me just put these in a bag for you, miss Saunders." Quickly, she pushed the clothes into bags and practically shoved them at her. Biting her lip, Chloe walked away, shaking her head to stop herself from laughing. She was giddy at the thought of Derek being her boyfriend, and dreamily thought of their possible future together. _A big house? No, a place near the sea with-with two beautiful daughter that we can spoil rotten, and- _Stopping, she could have sworn someone was watching her. You know, the way the hair on the back of your neck stands on end?

Quickly, Chloe whipped around and saw…nothing. Sighing in relief, she headed to the drug store to pick up the bandages, antibiotics, insulin and test strips. When she was done, Chloe cautiously made her way into the forest. That feeling came back again and she turned, stumbling over a root. When she saw nothing there, Chloe started to panic. She started racing towards the cave, screaming for Derek. He barreled through the trees to her side.

Scenting the air hurriedly, she heard him whisper, "No way." Simon blundered through the trees following a white-haired girl, who was practically floating across the forest floor. Two figures burst into the tiny clearing and Simon screamed and launched himself at one of them.

"Dad!"

**Derek will Change in a few chapters. I just want him to be found first, so that he's not all angst-y and guilty. See? I have a conscience. It just doesn't show up often. After a lot of thought, I realized that most of my story will be easier to understand if I have Derek's life before Kit. That would include Hannah's (His mother's) POV and Niall's. Five stories…this should keep me busy.**


	7. Misunderstandings

**Hey, people! So, I've had a lot of good ideas for the other three stories and ones I plan to do for other things, but not for this one. I promise I'm not getting writers' block, but I've kinda lost inspiration lately. Help me out a little and give me ideas on what to do next. Their greatly appreciated. Also, Niall looks to be in his early twenties. But he's older than most life on Earth.**

**Disclaimer: I own Darkest Powers. In my dreams, anyway.**

Kit's POV

Running through the forest was no easy task, and neither was keeping up with a young teenage girl. Niall seemed to be enjoying the exercise, but Kit could barely breath! As he tripped over another wayward root, he watched Niall practically floating over the needle-covered ground. Seeing him watching, the angel gave him a cheeky grin and laughed, "You're getting slow, old man! Want me to help you across the tree?" Grumbling, Kit shoved him away and focused on swatting the giant mosquito determined to drain him of blood.

Frowning, he felt for the line holding him to the girl. It was fading fast. If he didn't hurry, the spell would wear off completely. Then there would be no way of finding his sons. Niall frowned, as if guessing his thought and, changing moods entirely, said reassuringly, "We'll get there, Kit. Even if the spell fails, I have another way." That was all he would say. Frowning, Kit wasn't sure he wanted to know what this 'other way' was. All he knew was that if it involved sacrifice, blood or dancing, he was running as fast as he could. He was a sorcerer, not a Voodoo priestess. **(AN: No offence if you ARE, in fact, a Voodoo priestess.)**

For those next few minutes, no words were said. They weren't needed between two worried parents and for the first time, Kit realized Niall really did care for Derek. More than that, it seems he was worried for Simon as well. Shaking his head, the sorcerer blinked back tears. He'd saved a tortured Derek from the Edison Group, helped him begin his Change, gotten into a car accident, been _shot,_ died, brought back to life and served cat-barf pancakes, but a simple realized misunderstanding had him tearing up?

It was unbelievable how much had happened to his little family in under a month. Someone up there must really hate them to let all this happen. Abruptly, Niall broke the silence and inadvertently answered a question that had been niggling in the back of his mind since he had met the angel. "No, Kit. No one hates you. In fact, the three most powerful Gods agreed unanimously to reincarnate you. I'd rather say they _like_ you., except for the fact they find you a little annoying."

Stopping completely, Kit took a deep breath and repeated, "I will not kill him, Derek needs him. I will not kill him, the Gods need him. I will not kill him, but maybe I can torture him a bit." Smiling dreamily, he fantasized about what he would do to the angel if Niall couldn't kill him in a heartbeat. Said angel had tilted his head to the side, looking all the world like a confused puppy. One look at him sent Kit's happy thoughts down the drain. That look was so much like Derek's, he couldn't even laugh about how stupid he looked. Not for the first time, Kit wondered how his boys were holding up. After all, he _was _supposed to be dead.

The reality of what Niall had said crashed down on him. Kit hadn't actually voiced his question. He'd thought the angel was good at reading facial expressions because, as his ex-wife had always told him, 'you wear your heart on your sleeve for everyone to see.' But now, he couldn't help but wonder if Niall was reading his mind. Kit slowly turned to see Niall's madly grinning face. God, he hoped insanity wasn't a result of angel blood. Although, it did answer his question.

Tentatively, Kit thought of how he'd first found Derek broken and bleeding playing alone in the corner of the room he'd shared with his brothers. Watching Niall's rapidly darkening eyes, Kit suddenly realized this wasn't exactly the best, or safest test. Especially for him. If Niall wanted more, it was as simple as tearing open his mind. It would kill him, but the clearly insane Avenger didn't seem to have a problem with that.

Taking the front of his shirt, Niall hissed in a suddenly ancient voice, "Don't test me, Sorcerer. I've seen things you can only dream of. The beginning and end of civilizations all caused by _me. _If you don't think I'll kill for my kin, your wrong. Derek is _my _blood, not yours. I love my son, no matter what you think. I-It's not my fault-" The man's lip quivered as tears trickled down his cheeks. Kit's jaw dropped as he watched the person who'd been ready to tear him a new one dissolve into hysterical sobs. Awkwardly kneeling next to him, Kit patted him on the back and desperately looked for a way to stop the tears. Somewhere along the line, he'd realized the man was quickly becoming one of his few friends.

Listening to him wail, Kit couldn't help but think, _Dear God. He actually sounds like a child. _Niall must have heard this because he cried even louder. Before he knew what was happening, wolves had leapt out of the bush and snuggled right next to them. A heavily pregnant red wolf licked at his face, whining sadly and nuzzling his cheek. Huffing, she nudged him to the ground so the wolves could all drape themselves on him like oversized lap-dogs. The she-wolf suddenly grunted and shoved her muzzle near his neck. Her little black nose sniffed, then she snorted and sprayed cool air all over his face. Kit could of sworn he heard the man giggle!

The pack began to get off of him as the red wolf stared into his eyes. Niall's tears dried immediately as he seemed to listened in awe. To what, Kit had no idea, but he stayed silent. Another wolf came up and nuzzled her enlarged belly tenderly. She licked his ear, then turned back to Niall but he wasn't 'listening' anymore. Turning to him in awe, he said gleefully, "Kit, we found them! The pack says they're in a cave just north of here, and there's a girl with them, and she's holding Simon while he's crying, an-" Just like Niall, Kit wasn't listening anymore. He was running towards the cave. To his surprise, they hadn't actually lost the girl. She'd been just in front of them after tripping even more times than he himself.

What surprised him was that Derek was standing with her, a disbelieving look on his face. Niall followed close behind him, but that's not what he saw. Kit's head snapped around when he heard the crackling of the brush and saw a teary eyed Simon walk out hurriedly, followed by a strange girl. When Kit was spotted, his son froze for half a second before charging into him at top speed. He fell against a tree, still hugging his son. Sparing a little of his attention, he realized Niall wasn't there anymore. Probably for the best, though.

"Dad!"

At that word, Derek seemed to wake up. Moving quickly, he crossed the distance between them and simply stared. Smiling widely, Kit held out a pleading hand from his position on the ground being crushed by Simon. _Help me, _he mouthed seriously. Grimly, Derek took his hand and hauled him up. He then proceeded to rip Simon away and safely hide him behind his back, where the strange girl subdued him. Looking at him in confusion, he asked, "Derek, what's wrong?"

Derek's POV

"What's wrong? _What's WRONG?_ You're fucking dead, that's what's wrong! The real Kit wouldn't let us think he was dead." Glaring at him harshly, Derek could feel the wolf fighting with him for control. Snarling, his forest green eyes started to glow and his muscles jerked before Chloe started rubbing his back soothingly. Taking a deep breath, Derek focused on the problem at hand. This wasn't Kit. The scent was all wrong. It was too…_different._

Lily took up a spot beside him to shield Chloe in case the imposter attacked. At his echoing snarl, he'd felt the pack settle in the trees, just waiting for his command to rip and shred. Derek was tempted, but he looked at Lily and she shook her head, glancing back at Simon. Nodding once, she grunted for the wolves to show themselves.

They came from everywhere. Some from the cave, others from the trees and bushes surrounding the small clearing. They seemed to understand that Lily was his second in command and to be obeyed at all times. Forming a ring around the imposter, they began to circle him threateningly, snapping their jaws and snarling fiercely. His lips twitched when the imposter paled in horror. Lily stepped through the ring of teeth and placed herself directly in front him. Voice clearly echoing around the forest, she asked, "Who are you?" The very words sounded threatening in her voice. It promised intense pain if he tried to break through the ring.

Swallowing, he whispered hoarsely, "My name is Kit Bae. I died in a car accident yesterday, after a hit-and-run by the Cabal. They shot me in the chest. Next thing I knew, I was at a friend's house-"

"Anyone we know?" Derek asked, glancing anxiously behind him. Simon had gone silent, thankfully recognizing the mood he was in and shutting up . Instead, he stood with Chloe, even though he was nearly choking himself on Derek's feathers. Spitting out a mouthful of down, he glanced around Derek's shoulder to see what the 'imposter' was doing. Simon blanked completely when he saw his father surrounded by wolves. He tried pushing past, but Derek spread his wings and practically shoved him against a tree. Biting his lip, Simon started crying tears of frustration, looking longingly at his father.

Turning back, he saw the imposter's horror at the monstrous wings sprouting from his back and scented the air. That was when he realized this Kit wasn't actually an imposter. Only Kit could be remorseful about something completely unrelated to him. Also, under the unfamiliar smell it was purely Kit. Somehow, someone else's' scent had ended up covering his own. Stunned, Derek fell to his knees as Lily commanded the wolves back into the trees. Traipsing back, she looked at Chloe and, by unspoken agreement, sat by their respective soul mates to soothe their cries.

Derek's tears fell silently as he breathed in Chloe's scent. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Kit smiling down at him. He couldn't take it anymore. Leaping up, he crushed his father in a big wolf hug. Coughing, the man gasped, "Derek….choking, not….breathing!" Quickly letting him go, Derek stepped back only to have Simon take his place. Lily looked awkward standing there alone, so he and Chloe went to talk with her. Before they could open their mouths, she whispered, still looking at Simon and Kit, "Do you think he'll remember me? I mean, he has his family now, and I don't exactly do well with families."

There was no answer to that. No one knew what Simon would do now that he no longer had to live in the cave. Taking their silence the wrong way, Lily closed her eyes as her heart broke into a million pieces. Derek could almost see it happening, but there was no words to comfort her. Instead, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, silently lending her strength. But for her to have survived alone like this for so long, she had clearly mastered the 'you-can't-hurt-me-because-I-am-rock' attitude that Derek himself had perfected long ago.

Lily's POV

When she opened her eyes, the decision was clear. Lily would walk away. Quickly and silently, she tried to retreat into the undergrowth but found Simon's arms around her waist. Lily slowly turned to meet his eyes, readying herself for his rejection. Imagine her surprise when as soon as she turned around, she found herself lip-locked with him. All thought about walking away came to a halt as she lost herself. Finally pulling away for air, she glanced at the man to see his jaw dropped and eyebrows nearly lost in his hairline. Simon's father looked exactly like him, except for the blond hair. Giving Simon one last lingering kiss, she made her way confidently his father.

Holding out her hand, she said softly, "It is good to see you alive and well, Kit Bae. My mother told me stories about you." Seeing him freeze, she laughed under her breath and murmured, "Lily Fern, daughter of the man you saved. It's an honor to meet you at last."

Blinking, Kit looked from her to Simon and back again. Giggling, she smiled and blushed as she suddenly realized he'd basically seen his son playing tonsil hockey with a strange girl he'd never met before. Recognition showed in his eyes and he stepped away from her warily. Swallowing heavily, Lily knew she would have to tell them sometime or other. Why not now?

"Yes, Mr. Bae. I am the daughter of Shipa and the Assassin. You got a problem with that?"

**WOOOO! In case you didn't remember, Shipa is the goddess of death in my story. So Lilly is the daughter of an assassin so famous he is called THE assassin and a goddess. Didn't plan on that, but it will work. Also, the woman she called her mother wasn't actually her mother, just her fathers mate who he met when she was a baby. Just to create more confusion. **


	8. Dead Souls

**Sorry about not updating. I haven't got many reviews and, like I said earlier, no inspiration. No reviews=writers block. This story will continue, but it will probably be updated less frequently. Again, sorry!**

**Disclaimer: If I were Kelley Armstrong, I would be getting paid. I'm not.**

Lily's POV

Biting her lip, the demi-goddess looked around her at the varying degrees of shock. Mr. Bae took one look at her and fainted, with Simon not far behind. Chloe looked like she just peed herself in terror, while Derek just looked…nonchalant. Lily felt like face-palming. Of course he'd known! Derek is her alpha, he knows every little detail about the pack. Whether he was conscious of the fact or not, he knew all of her secrets. Lily wasn't exactly comfortable with that.

It took a while for everyone to calm down(and come to), but together, she and Derek managed to wake the sleeping beauties and bring Chloe out of her near coma. It was, of course, completely understandable. The petite girl might not know about Shipa, but the Assassin part was enough. Every good sorcerer knew the gods and goddesses that they got their power from, and Derek, having been raised by one, couldn't possibly get off without at least moderate knowledge of 'the world beyond'.

Though honestly, she expected something…bigger, than this from her alpha.

Frowning, Lily watched him help his father and brother sit up from their untimely nap. The teen wasn't affected in the slightest, but he couldn't control the wolf enough to connect to the pack and truly know them. The information, if revealed, would not surprise him, though he'd wonder _how _he knew. He would bear watching.

Quickly getting her wits about her, Lily rushed over to help Simon when he… he flinched away from her. She saw the hurt and betrayal in his eyes as he glanced between herself and Derek suspiciously. Did he actually think there could possibly be some hidden love between them? Then Lily realized what he'd seen. Shared, secretive looks, silent conversations and perfect synchrony only came with time spent with the other. Oh God. He _did _think they were in love.

Lily couldn't tell him any different because before she could, he spat, "And to think I actually trusted you! You were just going to kill us while we sleep, and you used me as an in! You-you lying, manipulative bitch!" he ended in a scream, then stalked into the forest. Stunned, Lily could only watch him go. A heavy hand landed on her shoulder, and she numbly turned to face Derek. She squeaked, but the pain in her heart left her without words. He seemed to understand, for some insane reason. Unless he spoke mouse, he shouldn't have been able to.

"No. Don't go after him. Let him simmer for a while, and he'll come back. Come on." Gently taking her hand, he led her away from the forest and into the currently deserted cave. The others seemed to get their need for privacy. Sitting her down, he murmured, "Don't worry, Lily. Things will get back to normal eventually. Even if they don't, dad said you could live with us in the house we haven't seen yet. Why is it we can never get anywhere without getting hurt in the process?" Derek said that last part to himself, but it had the desired affect. Wiping her suddenly teary eyes, Lilly let out a strangled laugh and pulled him into a grateful hug. Taking her chance, she whispered in his ear, "You _are _a great alpha."

Derek quickly pulled back in shock. Looking at her in amazement, he asked, "How did you-"

"Know?" she cut him off. Then Lily grinned faintly and said, "I'm you're second, Derek. How did you know my secret? We are pack and we know everything about each other. You might not have known why you knew what I am, but you do."

"I know exactly what you are," he stated firmly. At her nervous look, he smiled brightly and continued. "A friend."

Tearing up again, Lily took a moment to recompose herself in front of her new and only friend. There was no way she could have predicted what her words and actions would do to affect the future, but they did. Not only had the bond between brothers been shattered, but the bond between mates was hanging in the balance. Little did they know that Chloe and Simon, too, had seen the new relationship between the two different shifters. Looking back some day, Lily would realize what had almost caused the end of her life was also her saving grace.

Together, Lily and her alpha stepped out of the cave and into the sun.

Kit's POV

It was almost impossible for him to conceive how so much pain can be shown on so young a face. The tiny, delicate looking girl looked close to crying in anguish as his son and Lily Fern embraced. She looked so close to screaming when Lily whispered in his ear, and Derek reacted in amazement. At that precise moment, Kit had never seen anyone look so determined.

The hurt and anguish on her face was gone and what was left was pure challenge. But there was hesitation in her eyes, and as he watched, Chloe sighed and the hope died. Staring into the fire, she whispered almost inaudibly, "What's the use? She's so beautiful and perfect for him, Derek will forget all about me…" that was all he heard as she continued mumbling quieter. Kit, however, didn't believe what Simon and Chloe had said about the two. True, they had hugged, but it looked purely platonic from his point of view.

Cracking twigs drew Kit's attention away from the less than cheerful blaze in front of him. Simon walked slowly from the forest and sat down heavily at his side. The boy's eyes were locked on the cave just as Lily and Derek stepped out, with the demi-goddess laughing brilliantly at something the werewolf had said. Kit watched bright blue eyes darken with hate as he watched them and realized if he didn't get them out of this forest soon, there was going to be bloodshed.

Lily must have seen those eyes, too, because she stopped and clutched nervously at her heart, other hand hovering on Derek's arm. Tapping him once, he immediately turned and looked his brother square in the eye. Simon simply sneered at him and turned away. It was almost too painful for Kit to watch. Unable to bear the silence any longer, he clapped his hands and got everyone's attention. He began, "So Lily, why don't you tell us more about that… uh…thing you told us about earlier."

Turning to him gratefully, she asked softly with a lightly quavering voice, "What would you like to know?"

Pondering her question, he finally decided on asking her about the Assassin. " Who is you're father? His real name, what he's like, things like that."

Lily ran long fingers through her silken mane of hair as she appeared to be thinking of an answer. Finally, she stopped and looked up. "I'll start at the beginning. My father's name _was _Jared Minowa, and he was very much in love with my mother. From the start, he became a killer to be close to her as Shipa took their souls. At first, I guess she thought he was just an annoying young shape shifter and always left before he could speak to her. But the more he killed and the more she came, the better she realized she was in love with him. He told me stories about all the times they met and the people he'd killed just to get a glimpse of her. Yes, they were very in love and he was eternally happy."

Lily sighed and scooted closer to the fire. It was getting dark and cold. Derek moved slightly behind her to act as a wind breaker and she smiled at him. Kit heard Simon give a very impressive growl. He winced a bit at the thought of a fight between his sons and asked hurriedly, "What do you mean, _was?_"

She gave him an annoyed look and murmured testily, "I was getting to that." When all was quiet, she continued with her story. "When I was a baby, Shipa left without a trace. My father changed into a hard, cruel man and he took a wife. Her name was Jesse Fern. I took her last name because there was no way I wanted to be associated with that man. Even as a toddler I knew that. Anyways, he beat my mother from here to Texas but she never left. Didn't even complain. He'd been going out killing again after Shipa left him and to him, she was just a means to satisfy his rage. He never touched me. He knew there would be consequences if he touched Shipa's little girl. But later, he realized he loved Jesse. Not the same way he loved Shipa, but enough. Dad stopped killing and life was great."

Lily stopped to get a handle on her emotions. To his surprise, Chloe got up and sat on her other side, rubbing her arm soothingly. It appeared the girl had forgotten about her own pain and concentrated on the storyteller. Giving her a strong but shaky grin, Lily whispered to her, "I'm alright, Chloe." Then concentrated on telling the rest of her story.

"So, as I said, life was great. Until dad's past caught up with him. Apparently, he'd killed one too many of the wrong people. The Cabal came when I was three and burned the house down with Jesse still inside. I managed to get out and he hid me under the porch. The last thing I remember is his eyes staring back at me without emotion. His soul died with her, as well as his heart. You saved him, Kit Bae, when you killed him for Derek. Then I was adopted by the wolves and now I'm here. The end." Lily got up and wasn't even under tree cover when she shifted and ran into the forest.

Somehow, he didn't think that was all, but Kit knew there was nothing that could make her spill the rest. Standing, he lightly brushed Simon's shoulder and murmured, "Check you're blood sugar then it's off to bed. Got it Simon?" he ended sternly. His son was notorious for staying up half the night doing God knows what. When there was no answer, he shook Simon's shoulder and got a muttered, "Yeah, sure dad." Frowning, Kit knew it was going to be a _loooong_ day tomorrow.

Simon's POV

_That cheating bitch made me love her. I-I thought she loved me. It's Derek's fault. __**He**_ _stole her. _Snarling inaudibly, he snuck a glance around their make-shift campsite. Lily and the Traitor were asleep back-to-back, snoring softly as their heads lolled on each other's shoulders. Dad was asleep by the cave entrance, but Chloe sat by herself near the dead fire, silently trying to cry herself to sleep. The only girl Derek had ever admitted to loving, and he was planning to steal her. For a split second, Simon felt guilty but one look at the sleeping pair had his blood boiling.

Lily was _his._

Sitting next to her, he was hit by how beautiful she was. He'd forgotten after Lily Fern came into his life. But now that she'd walked on out again, he was free to look without harm. Scooting closer, he whispered, "Hey. Why are you crying?" As if he didn't know. Derek had stolen her heart, just as Lily had torn his out. He knew what she was going through, so he figured he had a good chance of stealing his brother's old girl.

"N-no reason, S-S-Simon. Ju-just go away." Just as he thought, she turned away from him and started crying a little less silently.

Carefully taking her hands away from her face, he whispered, "I know how you feel. Lily was my new girlfriend for about a day before Derek stole her. Chloe, you're not alone! Just let me help you."

Finally, the girl couldn't take it anymore. With a loud wail, she buried her face in Simon's shoulder and let the tears pour down her face. The whole camp had woken up at the heart-wrenching sound and Derek saw Chloe crying while Simon smirked and held her, kissing her head tenderly. He couldn't help it.

In an unexpected turn of events, his brother roared and sprinted to him in an all out rage.

**So that's it. Derek will catch fever in the next chapter, hopefully. His wings won't stay there because I have no idea how to hide them. Review and I won't wait like, a month to post. Holy shit, it's been a MONTH?**


	9. Changing Hearts

**I'm BAAA-AAACK! Go check out my new profile, 'cause I just found pics of Lily and our favorite homicidal angel, Niall! Also, there's summaries for my upcoming stories in the series. Thanks to CeCsep for the idea that is this chapter. I have a feeling the story will end either this chapter or the next, and I'm going to leave the relationships to be solved in the next story. You'll see what I mean.**

**P.S, I am sorry to inform you that….. MY WRITER'S BLOCK IS GONE! Thanks to you lovely reviewers, that horrible disease known as "shudders" writer's block no longer keeps me from posting. YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers, or a house, or a car…hell, I don't even own this computer!**

Simon's POV

Letting out a whimper of absolute terror, Simon clutched Chloe to his chest as she gasped in horror. Seconds before the enraged werewolf hit them, a white blur tackled him to the ground. Rolling to a stop, Lily straddled his brother's chest in what Simon thought was a very sexual pose. At least, he would if it had been used on him. Bending down, she seemed to whisper something in Derek's ear before rolling of him and jumping smoothly to her feet. He still looked pissed beyond belief, but he made no move to turn him into a shish kabob.

Derek slowly took the hand she now offered him and was hauled muttering to his feet. Lily leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek that had Simon gritting his teeth to keep his temper. Then, with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, he took Chloe's chin in his hand and lifted her head to look into those frightened blue eyes. "Are you all right, Clo?" he asked, gently kissing her forehead. Simon heard his brother snarl and barely kept a grin off of his face. That urge died when he heard Lily's strangled gasp.

Turning slowly to look her in the eye, Simon saw the betrayal and heartbreak darkening her electric eyes. He was unexpectedly guilty, though he didn't know why. _Maybe I was wrong, _he thought in horror. If he was wrong, then there was no way in hell Lily was going to let him back into her heart.

But no. As they watched, she buried her face in Derek's chest and started to cry. His brother's arms circled her in a hug as he put his chin on top of her head and started cradling her. Lily's feet left the ground as she allowed herself to be picked up and carried in the traitorous boy's arms. For at that moment, Simon forgot what Derek used too be to him, what he used to mean, and that moment was all that was needed to rip the family apart. Simon angrily spat out the first spell to come to mind and hurled it straight at his new enemy.

The knock-back spell was powerful enough to send the muscular werewolf flying into a tree. But it didn't stop there. Oh, no. Simon was just getting started. Or at least he was before the sobbing girl cuddled against his chest screamed. That sound made everybody freeze, and Simon dropped the spell to leave his former brother slumping to the ground. He hit with an earthy _thump!_

This time, Derek looked really pissed. Simon could have sworn his eyes flashed red before he gave a wordless snarl, but was visibly subdued by Chloe's wail of absolute terror. Seemingly mollified, he took a step closer but stopped when she flinched away from him. Staring at them in disbelief, the bastard took a few steps back when Chloe choked out, "G-g-get away fr-from m-me you…you m-mo-monster!" He looked like he'd been slapped in the face. Simon couldn't deny that he was enjoying this, though a large part of him protested at the thought of the gentle giant, as he used to call him, being called a monster.

After all, technically, they were _all _monsters. How many stories were there in the world about child eating sorcerers, cannibalistic shape shifters and half rotting necromancers? A lot.

Simon watched as the bitch stepped forward to rub soothing circles on the teen's back. In his peripheral vision, he could see his father, wide-eyed with his mouth slightly opened. He pointed this out to Chloe, and smiled when he heard a slight giggle escape her trembling lips. Facing the other way, she missed the deadly glare that Lily shot her way. If looks could kill, the whole continental US would be six feet under. Shivering slightly, he turned back to his father and ignored the daggers being glared into his back.

He had won.

Lily's POV

She would have thought it impossible if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes. Simon, who had been so dear to her before, was suddenly the biggest asshole in world. Seriously, though, her mate was bipolar. One second they were happily making out, the next she and Derek were flying threw the trees! Lily couldn't understand what had caused this and she could tell her alpha didn't know, either. It scared her almost as much as the shudders ripping threw her new brother's body.

Lily had come to support most of his weight as they trudged to the cave. Her hands were slick with his sweat, but she was beyond caring. It was clear to her that her pack-brother was in pain, and she didn't know how to stop it. _Oh, this is bad, _Lily thought as she gingerly helped Derek sit. He was breathing hard, when she put her ears to her chest his heart was racing, and to top it all off he had a fever. Crooning softly, she dropped to her knees beside him and tucked his head under her chin. Lovingly, Lily stroked the sweat soaked strands of hair from his face as she attempted to soothe the shivering teen.

After a moment, he looked at her with glowing green eyes filled with pain and gratitude. Smiling at him gently, Lily grabbed a water bottle Kit had brought and dumped some on what remained of his shirt. After the fight with the pack and growing his wings, the poor boy's shirt was reduced to rags. He frowned at her as she knelt at his side and wiped his feverish skin. Reading his look, she smirked slightly and cooed, "Awww, poor baby has a fever!" Adding a theatrical pout, she gave a devilish grin and kissed him on the cheek.

Serious now, Lily whispered, "Be okay, little brother. Please."

Derek took the hand holding the cloth and grumbled softly, "I'm always okay."

Putting away their secrets, Lily and Derek exchanged sad smiles. Both were too old for their age. It might not show anywhere else, but if you truly bothered to look, you could see the shadows lurking behind their eyes. Shadows of a hard life were hidden expertly behind emotionless facades that made people look no further than skin deep. No matter how much it hurt, _they _knew it could always be worse. It _had _been worse. The scars may have faded, but their experiences with pain and grief created an unbreakable bond between the two.

Sighing heavily, they raised their emotional shields and readied themselves to face the dawn.

Chloe's POV

Sniffling sullenly, she looked at the back of the boy she thought she loved. Who Chloe had hoped loved her back. How foolish she'd been. A soft sob broke free of her control as she again buried her face into Simon's shirt. He stroked her back and shushed her, showed her how life could be. Those dreams of a suburban home and little dark haired children were gone, leaving only pain and confusion. Who was she kidding? Lily was all he things Chloe wasn't. Beautiful, brave and wild while she was plain, cowardly and tame.

She must have been thinking out loud because Simon quickly but gently shoved her away from his chest and scolded, "Not beautiful? Chloe, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. If Derek doesn't see that, then he doesn't deserve you. Find a man who isn't blind like my brother." As he said that, a hand reached out and traced her lips. Freezing, she kept absolutely still as their lips brushed. Simon pulled away and she scrambled to sit next to him instead of on his lap.

"So," he said casually. Simon's childish grin, however, while taking her breath away also gave her an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Wanna play twenty questions?"

Chloe couldn't help but laugh at the hopeful expression on his face. Nodding her consent, he grinned and chirped, "Great! I'll start. What's your full name?"

"Chloe Elizabeth Saunders. What's your's?"

Frowning in disappointment, Simon muttered, "Simon Francis Boudreaux-Bae. Boudreaux is my mother's maiden name. Why she gave it to me, I have no idea. Favorite color?"

Pursing her lips, "I'm going to have to go with…blue. My favorite shade is baby blue."

"Just like your eyes," he purred flirtingly. Blushing scarlet, she hid her face in her hands to hide her giggles. He continued. "Mine's green. I've always loved the forest. Hobbies?"

"Movies. I've always wanted to be a director."

"Really? Awesome! Maybe you could help me with my anime, write the words in the speech bubbles. I can never seem to get it right…" Simon trailed off when he realized Chloe was no longer listening. Her eyes were on the sky, glowing with the rising sun. It exploded into shades of reds and yellows. The sky was so beautiful, she could just feel her tension melting away. Kit stood up, looking over her head, and she glanced behind her to see Derek and Lily emerging from the cave. They both looked disheveled, and her rising spirits sank back down.

"Good," Kit began. "Now that it's light out and we're all up, how about we go to our new home?"

Kit's POV _(Just a filler)_

His head still reeling from the shock of the morning events, Kit led the way threw the forest and to the van. It was terrifying to see something you'd never hoped would happen come to pass right before your eyes, but Kit was dealing quite well. After all, nothing could surprise him anymore.

Hopefully.

The little group made it to the van in one piece, surprising because of the glares being thrown at Simon and Chloe that promised bodily harm if they took so much as one step out of line. Fortunately, things didn't come to blows and he didn't have to choose sides. After all, he didn't want one of his son's to hate him. This issue wasn't going to resolve itself overnight. Or anywhere in the near future.

Still, Kit held hope for the rag-tag bunch he proudly called his family.

Pulling into the driveway revealed a small, cozy home backing the forest. He'd decided that since Derek had started Changing, he didn't want to drive twenty miles to the nearest wood. In addition to this, the pack could run around to their little heart's content without getting shot. Somehow, he didn't think his son or newly 'adopted' daughter would appreciate that very much.

In the hours it took to unpack what Jason had bought to replace their ruined clothing, Kit realized something. How the hell did Jason know all of their clothing sizes? Right down to the boxers.

He didn't know whether to laugh, cry or get a restraining order.

Lily's POV

Swinging her legs over the side of the tree branch she sat on, Lily contemplated the sunset. While this morning the sky had been cheery and warm with bright, happy colors, this evening seemed ominous with it's gloominess. The setting sun turned the sky deep shades of purple, deep orange and grey, somehow mixing together to create the darkening landscape.

Sighing, she dropped to the ground fifteen feet below her and landed gracefully on her toes. Ignoring the slightly painful jolt that comes from jumping at that height, Lily found her heart strangely troubled. She didn't know why. There was no danger here, nor any reason to leave. Lily had a family now, and it was part of her responsibility to protect them like her father couldn't for her. No, she wouldn't think about that.

But that feeling didn't leave her, even as she settled to sleep. Instead, it grew stronger…

**2:00 AM**

Her own heartbeat woke Lily from her slumber. Something was wrong. Somebody was hurt. Changing her ears, she listened carefully, barely breathing until she heard a soft, pained moan from Derek's room. He'd claimed the one right across from her, jokingly saying he would protect her from thing's that go bump in the night. Then there was something about a, Winnie the Pooh and, what was it… a hephelump! Odd name, but he told her he'd rent the movie.

Room choices aside, she silently got out of bed and picked her way lightly across the hall. Opening the door with a rusty creek, Lily let out a soft gasp and rush to her 'little brother'. He looked like absolute shit! Remembering his appearance in the cave, she shook his shoulder worriedly and whispered, "Derek?"

With a hoarse gasp, he shot up in bed. His eyes glowed so strongly now, you could barely see the pupils. In his sleeveless sweats, she could see the muscles snaking beneath the skin, like they had become live, independent things. Sweat soaked the sheets as well as his body, clearly leaving him dehydrated. Rushing to her room, she grabbed the water glass she'd taken before bed and carried it back to him. Raising it to his dry lips, she tipped it back and helped him drink. Having done that, Lily climbed onto the bed behind him and made him lean on her. "What's wrong, Derek?|" Her tone booked no argument.

Choking on a mouthful of water, he croaked, "I-I'm Changing. Now." Seeing the absolute terror in his eyes, she grabbed his arm and helped pull him to his feet. Brushing her hair back, Lily determinedly tugged him towards the back door. To the forest, where he could Change safely. But she stopped when he whispered one word. "Chloe."

Suddenly, Lily knew that Derek wouldn't-no, _couldn't _Change without her there. Sighing, she pushed him lightly towards the tree line. "Go", she whispered soothingly. "I'll get Chloe."

Without waiting to see if he did what he was told, Lily started sprinting towards the Saunders' residence. Behind her, an animalistic howl echoed in the trees. Shivering, she ran faster, thanking fate that they were practically neighbors. Scenting quickly, she found Chloe's window and a tree that led to it. Lily climbed quickly and in no time was knocking on the window with near painful desperation. When a sleepy Chloe finally opened the curtains, she looked about ready to faint from shock.

Motioning for her to open the window, Lily slipped inside and sat Chloe back on her bed. Looking her straight in the eye, she whispered, "I need your help." When the girl instantly became irritated, she held up a hand and whispered urgently, "Not for me, for Derek." That caught her attention.

"Derek? What's wrong with Derek?" she demanded a little too loudly. Realizing her mistake, the little Saunders girl whispered softer, "Tell me."

So Lily told her. Everything. The wolf-ness, the Changing- everything that time allowed, Lily whispered to Chloe. When she was finished two minutes later, there was steely-eyed determination in those deep blue eyes. She couldn't help but be impressed with the girl's courage. After all, if it was anyone but Derek, she'd be heading for the hills.

Telling her to follow, the two girls made their way through the window and into the forest. Quickly picking up the scent of sweat, vomit and wolf, not to mention the sound of crunching bone, they found Derek on all fours, dry heaves throwing up nothing but bile. Without so much as a second thought, Lily shifted to her wolf form and got on Derek's left side and started rubbing writhing shoulders with one delicate paw while lapping his cheek soothingly.

Eyeing Chloe, Lily silently asked her to make a choice. And she did.

That little rich girl in her expensive pajamas got onto her knees in the dirt and started whispering in his ear, rubbing his back and supporting him in the pain. The absolute calm radiating from her amazed the shifter and she growled her approval. Chloe didn't spare her a glance, instead placing a tender kiss on the top of his head. That was when Lily realized that not for a single second had she stopped loving Derek. It warmed her heart to think of Chloe's devotion to him.

During a lull in Derek's Change, Lily shifted back and caught Chloe in a hug, whispering, "I was wrong about you. You're not some rich snob who thinks only about themselves. Chloe, you _are _beautiful, inside and out, something I can never be. Don't worry about what others say about you, because you proved yourself tonight. I'm proud of you."

Lily didn't know what prompted her to say those words, but apparently it was the right thing. Flushing, Chloe quickly dropped back to Derek's side as the retching began again, but not before she choked, "Thank you. You deserve him." Puzzled, Lily decided to ask about it later. However, that thought was blasted out of her mind by an unearthly howl of pain from Derek. Quickly shifting, she took up her previously vacated position and raised her paw to continue massaging the twisting muscles and now, cracking bone.

Fifteen minutes later, when he began to Change back, Lily became human again because it was apparent the transformation wasn't going to be complete this early morning. Together, the girls gently got him to his feet and dragged him home. Lily turned to Chloe and said, "The boys fight over you, but I'll have no part in it. From now on, Chloe Saunders, we are sisters."

Chloe sighed and murmured, "If only Simon and Derek could be brothers again."

It was in absolute silence that they returned Derek to the house and bid each other good night. But their words lingered in the air.

'…_be brothers again.'_

**WEEEEEE! That's the end of the second story! Thank you all for your inspiring, and somewhat threatening, reviews. I'll start the next story soon, but it's twelve in the morning and I'm practically dead, so goodnight. Again, check out my profile for a vague summary on the rest of my stories.**


End file.
